


Alluring

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Things We Cannot Undo [16]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bravely Default Spoilers, Bravely Second Spoilers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Discussion, Sharing Clothes, post Bravely Second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: After Kamiizumi catches Geist wearing one of his kimonos, the Swordmaster decides to take him shopping in Yunohana, which turns out to be both an amusing and embarrassing situation for both the Exorcist and his beloved.





	Alluring

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Bravely Default or Bravely Second.
> 
> Warning: References to "Things We Cannot Undo" and "Things We Can Do" as well as the other fanfics in this chronological series/continuum, obvious spoilers for Bravely Second, possibly risqué situations, KamiizumixGeist
> 
> It's been quite some time since I posted for this continuum, as I've been focusing on other works, but I'm coming back to this for February 2018's Bravely Ship Week, Day 5, with the prompt of Red! I wrote this in a HUGE rush to get it done for Day 5 because I actually completely forgot Bravely Ship Week was happening until the day it started despite them posting about it weeks beforehand. I do hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> Please note: I tried my best to write the kimono wearing and such as well as I could, but I'm pretty sure I don't have it quite right. Apologies in advance for any inaccuracies!

"Geist?"

"…Yes?"

Kamiizumi stood in the doorway, gazing at the Exorcist sitting on the floor. "Why are you wearing one of my kimonos?"

The Exorcist's face almost instantly flushed red. "I forgot to do laundry, so I'm doing it now. I'll give it back once some of my clothes are dry."

The Swordmaster blinked. "You…actually wash your bloodstained coat?"

"Mainly so it doesn't  _completely_  reek."

"Oh."

The Swordmaster eyed Geist up and down. The older man looked a bit…small, in the kimono. To be fair, Kamiizumi knew he was just a little taller than Geist, and their body proportions were not similar. While Kamiizumi knew Geist had very good shoulders from years of wielding a rapier, he also knew that the man was a bit lither than him.

So yes, said kimono was a bit big on him. But…it was kind of cute.

"Tsuna?"

Kamiizumi blinked. "Yes?"

"Why are you staring?"

"…I need to get you a kimono."

"Okay." Geist then realized what the other said. "Wait,  _what?"_

* * *

After persuading the Exorcist to take a trip to Yunohana, under the excuse that they could find clothes for their wedding, Kamiizumi basically dragged him into the nearest shop selling kimonos and other similar clothing. If he could find something that fit Geist nicely enough, maybe they could wear kimonos that looked good with each other for the wedding.

Both were an unconventional couple as is, and they knew that. Why  _not_ have wedding outfits that weren't the usual wedding dress and tuxedo?

Also, Kamiizumi didn't really like suits, and Geist wasn't in the mood to wear the wedding dress, nor was Kamiizumi. Kimonos just seemed…like an okay choice.

Also, there were always second-hand stores where one could find some nice ones. That also helped the budget a bit, compared to getting a custom-made wedding dress or tux.

Kamiizumi couldn't help but grin as he watched the Exorcist turn around slowly in the silky, fuchsia kimono, a wide, light green obi wrapped around the waist area. Typically men had more narrow obis, but Kamiizumi thought the wider one would be…well, cute on the Exorcist.

And it was.

Geist looked absolutely  _adorable._

"D-don't laugh!" The Exorcist's face reddened noticeably as Kamiizumi chuckled a bit. "This…this is embarrassing. Fuchsia and green aren't even my colours!"

"But it's cute." Kamiizumi pointed out, gesturing with a hand towards the Exorcist. "I suppose the colours aren't quite for you, but…It's still cute nonetheless."

Geist knew he couldn't stop his face from getting redder at the remark, and he looked away, a shyness overtaking him momentarily. "I…thank you." He finally mentioned. He then looked up at the Swordmaster, pausing before speaking. "Am I going to end up trying more of these?"

He saw Kamiizumi smile at that.

"Yes,  _definitely."_  He chuckled slightly. "Don't worry. I get you something that's your colour this time, I promise."

"Alright, I trust you."

Geist swallowed at new images suddenly dancing in his head as Kamiizumi left to get more kimonos for the Exorcist to try on. The very specific images of Kamiizumi disrobing himself, hands moving to remove the obi, and…

_Whoa. No._

Geist shook his head harder than he meant to, trying to get the images out of his head. He was not a pervert. No. Not now. He was not going to let that little part of his mind command the mood right now, because right now they were in a public area. Really, it was  _horrible_  timing.

"Geist?"

Kamiizumi peeked his head through the curtain separating Geist from the view of the rest of the store. "Are you alright?" He asked, holding up a few kimonos to try on. "Do you need help taking yours off, perhaps…?"

"No. I mean, yes, I…" Geist took breath, trying to calm himself as he looked to the Swordmaster. "I'm fine. And yes, I need help taking it off."

"Ah, yes…." The Swordmaster moved further into the relatively large changing stall, pulling the curtains closed before hanging the other kimonos onto nearby wall hooks. "Turn around. I need to undo the obi."

Geist paused, thinking as he did so. "I could just 'undo' the tying with my magic, now that I'm thinking about it…" He mused, turning his head to try to see the other. He could feel Kamiizumi's hands at his lower back, where the obi was tied, trying to undo the knot himself.

"That is true." Kamiizumi managed, hands pausing. "You could. But really, you should learn to untie it manually, too. It's simple, really, I…oh." Kamiizumi's voice seemed to drop at the last word, a pause. "Shit."

The Exorcist frowned, taking a deep breath. "What is it?"

"…I think I tied your obi too well. I can't undo the knot."

Geist couldn't see the Swordmaster behind him, but he could imagine the man's face flushing a little red right now. Given that Kamiizumi wore a kimono pretty much every day and therefore should be a master when it came to this stuff, Geist chuckled at him being so embarrassed.

"Don't laugh," Kamiizumi muttered behind him, but it came out half-heartedly as Geist used  _'undo'_  to remove the obi. "Please don't."

"Sorry." Geist unwrapped himself from the kimono, handing it for Kamiizumi to properly place on the empty hanger while Geist, still dressed in a juban (a specific gown-like undergarment for wearing kimono), picked a red kimono to try on this time. He grinned a bit. Red was always Geist's colour, after all.

Kamiizumi kept his eyes on Geist as the he put on the red kimono. The Swordmaster found it a little irking if the kimono wasn't on  _just_  right. He supposed the habit came from being so ingrained with wearing them in his youth, or from his generally disciplined self, but it was hard to ignore, really. He was pleased to see that Geist did get it on right, though.

And Kamiizumi also had to admit that red looked a lot better on Geist than fuchsia and green.

"You're right. Red is your colour."

Geist couldn't help but grin at Kamiizumi's words. "I'm glad you agree with me."

Footsteps, the sound of Kamiizumi smirking slightly as arms gently looped about Geist's waist from behind. Geist leaned back against the Swordmaster's chest, hearing the other chuckle.

"Red," Kamiizumi murmured, voice low, "really  _is_  your colour."

"Oh…?" Geist looked to the Swordmaster, curiosity piquing him. "What's gotten into you now?"

"I…" Kamiizumi manually turned Geist around so they faced each other, and leaned in for a fevered kiss. Geist kissed back, arms moving to wrap about the other man's waist, hold him close. He heard the Swordmaster try to stifle a groan, biting his lower lip, and Geist paused, pulling back a bit to breathe as he felt something hard brush against his thigh. The Swordmaster flinched and stepped back, his face flushed as he averted his gaze from the Exorcist momentarily.

"Apologies." The Swordmaster mumbled as Geist chuckled in slight amusement. "Damn it, it's just…"

"To be fair," Geist purred, unable to help but smirk as Kamiizumi hesitantly looked to him again, "I imagine that watching me change must be rather… _alluring_  to you. Especially that I'm in clothes that  _you_  usually wear."

_That_  made Kamiizumi shiver. Geist grinned, leaning forwards to kiss him again, wrapping his arms about the other's waist, before his hands hesitantly travelled up the other's back and then moved to the front of the Swordmaster's robes.

Kamiizumi broke the kiss, face still slightly flushed as he looked to Geist in a slight daze.

"Not here," The Swordmaster mumbled somewhat awkwardly, making eye contact with Geist. "Too public."

"True." The Exorcist pulled his hands away from the other, nodding once in understanding. "Perhaps when we get back home we'll find the time for such  _activity."_

He couldn't help but smirk as Kamiizumi groaned at that, averting his gaze again. This shopping trip was certainly more fun than expected, for sure, even if they didn't end up buying a kimono after all.

* * *

"Geist?"

"Yes?"

Both were at home, under the sheets. Kamiizumi moved to lie on his side in order to face his fiancé properly.

"You don't have to wear a kimono to the wedding if you don't want to. It was just a suggestion."

"We didn't end up buying one." Geist turned his head towards the Swordmaster, blinking. "No need to worry about it."

"It's just…" Kamiizumi closed his eyes, then opened them. "I still can't believe we're getting married sometimes."

"You…feel that way?" That was new. Geist hadn't heard anything about that. "Is it shocking for you, to be getting married?"

Geist was married in the past (hence how Rev existed at all). Kamiizumi, however, never was married. A single bachelor, up until getting with Geist and now being engaged to him.

"Yes. It is." The Swordmaster's grey eyes opened, gazing into Geist's red ones. "I know I'm the one that proposed in the first place, but I can't help but feel shocked, despite it being months since. I never thought I'd actually be romantic with anyone to begin with, especially after the whole thing with Mahzer and Braev. It's…"

"Tsuna," The Exorcist whispered, "that's okay."

"You…" Kamiizumi faltered, swallowing, "you're sure?"

"Yes." Geist inhaled deeply, then exhaled. "Marriage…it's a big thing. I don't know how overwhelmed you feel by it, with all the preparations and everything, but I want to know that it is not a bad thing. I don't think it's a bad thing, or else we wouldn't be getting married to begin with. It's not something I ever expected—falling in love with and soon marrying you, that is." He couldn't help but chuckle, "Let alone the somewhat sex life on top of that."

"Crystals!" The Swordmaster joined in the laughter, if only briefly. "Does it have to come back to the sex?"

"To be fair, it's my fault. I practically started it." Geist lifted a hand to run through Kamiizumi's hair as he moved to life on his side, to face him better. "But yes, that's included. All that we've gone through and are going through together…it's overwhelming, but I'm grateful for it."

The Swordmaster smiled, leaned into the other man's touch. "I'm grateful for it, too. Grateful for you."

Geist moved so he could kiss him again, slow and gentle, and the other man reciprocated. Pulling back to breathe, Geist spoke again.

"Tsuna?"

"What is it?"

"Maybe we should dress up in something  _really_  scandalous for the wedding?"

"We could, but depends. Our children are going to be there, after all."

"Right. Crystals…how unconventional are we?"

"As much as we want to be, Geist."

"Agreed."


End file.
